¡Mamá! ¡Albus me está molestando!
by Lil-Gil
Summary: Un poco de diversión con los chicos cutes y aww de la tercera generación de Hogwarts, con James como protagonista... esta vez, Albus intentará sacar a su personalidad Sly que todos tenemos escondida en nuestro interior
1. Chapter 1

**HOLITAS! No soy JKR, así que HP no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes/situaciones/etc**

**Para aquellos lindos lectores que han estado siguiendo "Las locuras de Gill con JSP", acá está un regalito (estoy ocupada con un proyecto mío). Creo que este cosito se ubica temporalmente después de "Dulce Angelina bla bla" (léanlo!), y antes de "Del porque bla bla" y "La boda bla bla" (léanlos también!)  
><strong>

**Este se divide en 2 PARTES! muajajajajajaja, y voy a seguir escribiéndolo en viñetas para tenerlo todo más ordenadito (me regañaron, no voy a decir quien, pero se sintió feo :() XD**

**Espero que se diviertan!**

_**¡Mamá! ¡Albus me está molestando!- PRIMERA PARTE**_

Se encontraba preparando el desayuno, a través de la ventana vio tres lechuzas, cada una con una carta. Suspiró y dejó la ventana abierta para que las aves entraran. Últimamente sentía que el tiempo con su familia se iba muy rápido. Harry trabajaba casi todo el día (muy poco salían a almorzar); y James, Albus y Lily estaban la mayoría del año en Hogwarts. Las lechuzas dejaron las cartas y se fueron.

-¡James, Al, Lily, bajen ahora mismo, llegaron las cartas!- Intentó, con todas sus fuerzas sonar alegre.

-Hola, preciosa-, escuchó como su amado esposo la saludaba, él no había llegado la noche anterior por estar en una misión.

Volteó para verlo y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron algo, no sabe muy bien qué, se iluminó en su interior y corrió hacia los brazos de su Harry. Se besaron como la primera vez y Ginny lo agradecía, porque lo había extrañado muchísimo. Olisquearon algo raro, ¿quemado?

-¡Por Merlín! -Dijo la pelirroja separándose de Harry, quien reía por lo bajo.- ¡El desayuno!

El auror se dirigió a la alacena para sacar los platos, cuando observó las tres cartas sobre la mesa, ¿tan rápido se había acabado el verano? A él le encantaba que sus hijos fueran a estudiar y todo eso, pero extrañaba a los enanos cuando se iban. Escucharon pasos apresurados por las escaleras y a Harry le pareció como una estampida.

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron los tres al unísono mientras tomaban cada uno su carta.

James estaba muy emocionado, porque el año anterior se había graduado el capitán de quidditch por lo cual él tenía grandes probabilidades de ser elegido, no por nada era uno de los mejores cazadores de la historia, hijo de Ginny Potter (una maravillosa cazadora) y de Harry Potter (¿tenía que explicar?), el profesor Longbottom (amigo de sus padres y de sí mismo) debía elegirlo a él, no había otra opción. Abrió la carta esperando una felicitación y su hermosa medalla pero nada más estaba la lista de libros. Miró con desconfianza a Albus, él era el ahijado de Neville…

Pero, cuando le prestó atención a su hermano no le pareció como si hubiera sido elegido capitán… ¿La enana? ¿El profesor Longbottom habría elegido a Lily? Lo dudaba, porque ella ni siquiera era parte del equipo… ¿Entonces quién? De seguro era él, pero la medalla no venía con la carta… Más tranquilo se dispuso a comer los huevos revueltos (un poco quemados) que su sagrada madre había preparado.

Ginny veía con adoración a su familia, como la hacía su mamá en esos veranos antes de entrar a clases, y la pelirroja comprendió porque: sus bebés estaban creciendo y ella no lo podía soportar. Deseaba meter a ese par de revoltosos y adorables dobles de Harry en una caja de cristal junto a su propia doble. Y sonrió, porque Lily, Albus y James eran una mezcla perfecta y maravillosa de su esposo y ella, eran la prueba irrefutable del amor que se tenían. Conectó la mirada con la de Harry y se miraron con amor, él tomó delicadamente la mano de su pelirroja y la beso, ¡cuánto la había extrañado!

-¡Ugh! ¡Vayan a su habitación!- Dijo James, quien sentía como sus tripas se revolvían, ¡él estaba comiendo muy tranquilo!

-James, eres un idio…- dijo Harry, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le iba a decir a su hijo (algo que le decía frecuentemente a sus cuñados por las múltiples interrupciones) no pudo evitar la carcajada que lo interrumpió, seguida de la de Ginny y Albus. Lily estaba muy ocupada leyendo la lista de libros y James estaba anonadado.

-¡Estoy anonadado! Me voy a mi habitación, padre irrespetuoso-. Tomó un par de tostadas y se marchó, con la carta en sus manos.

Se recostó en su cama cómodamente mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría cuando fuera capitán. No que no hiciera lo que quisiera ya, pero con la capitanía podría impresionar a la más bonita y sexy jugadora de quidditch y gryffindor de todo el planeta. Además, Lizz era cazadora también, podría en "entrenamientos" hacerla correr largas distancias mientras el sudor perlaba la piel bronceada de ella. _"¡Deja de pensar en eso, James! ¡Al menos cierra la puerta si lo vas a hacer!" _

Obedeciendo a la vocecilla pervertida de su cabeza y con la respiración "un poco" agitada se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pero su molesto hermano menor se encontraba recostado en el marco con una sonrisa burlona muy sly.

-Largo, enano.

-No te hicieron capitán, ¿verdad, Jimmy?

-Largo, enano. No lo voy a repetir.

-Pues no lo hagas. Yo sé a quién sí hizo capitán mi padrino.

-¡Imposible! ¡No eres tan bueno como yo!

-No me hizo capitán a mí-. Dijo con un deje de reproche que a James le pareció increíblemente satisfactorio.

-¿Entonces?

-Es alguien que tú y yo conocemos.

-¡Oh, has reducido las posibilidades a todos los Gryffindor de la maldita escuela!

-Alguien que jugaba en el equipo el año pasado- dijo Albus empezando a dudar del gran intelecto del cual presumía su hermano.

-Bien, eso deja a seis personas… Tú y yo no contamos (por obvias razones)- gruñó un poco molesto, provocando las risas de su hermano, quien aprovechó para acostarse en la cama de su hermano.

-¿Cuántas personas nos deja eso?- Preguntó con sorna Albus.

- Cuatro, tarado, deberías aprender a sumar.

-¡Eso se llama restar!

-Por si no sabías la resta es en realidad la suma de un número positivo y un número negativo o dos negativos.

Albus se quedó callado, sin admitir que su hermano le había ganado esa batalla.

- Okey, tenemos cuatro posibilidades: Fred, Scorp, Hugo y Lizz.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo machistas que somos al tener sólo una mujer en el equipo?- dijo Albus dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

-Fred es demasiado problemático- siguió James ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano-, quizás por eso el profe no me eligió a mi como capitán, así que a él tampoco. Luego Hugo… Bueno, Hugo es Hugo, es como rarito, hablando solo a veces, no lo elegiría jamás.

-Hugo no es rarito James.

-No, es súper mega raro.

-¡Es tu primo!

-Por si no lo has notado tú eres mi hermano y no me molesta señalar tus defectos para ver si los podemos arreglar.

-Como sea… Hugo no es rarito.

-¡Lo es! Y es muy gracioso-, y se rió al recordar una vez en la cual Hugo, en la escoba se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo para alejar a la lluvia (que conste que no estaba lloviendo… y llovió poco después del "ritual").

-No deberías reírte, él es feliz siendo como es-, dijo Albus queriendo sonar como un angelito, porque él había visto a su madre pasar por el marco de la puerta.

-Ni te hagas que tú estabas muerto de la risa. Pero si descartamos al loquito y al terremoto, nos queda el rubio oxigenado. ¡Qué demonios! No pudieron elegirlo a él, ¿en qué estaba pensando el profe?

-Idiota…

-Scorpius es idiota, tienes toda la razón. Además ya no soporto que ande tras las faldas de Rose. ¡Oye!- Dijo James dándose cuenta de algo- Es imposible que escogieran a Scorpius por la broma que le hicimos Fred y yo.

-Eso estuvo fuera de lugar-, dijo el de ojos verdes, pero muriendo de la risa por la cara de su amigo cuando se vio en una situación muy incómoda con la profesora de adivinación, culpa, claro está, de los desastres andantes. Pobre Scorp, porque no podía probar su inocencia.

- Entonces… ¿a quién eligió?

-Piensa, James, yo sé que tienes un cerebro escondido debajo de tanto cabello. Ibas bien.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Lizz?- Dijo medio deseando que no fuera verdad. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía sentido. Elizabeth era perfecta para ser la capitana. Es más, antes le robaba la capitanía a Greg.

-Bravo, James, has progresado- dijo Al con un tono sarcástico demasiado marcado.

-¿Lizz?- Y de pronto su mente pervertida le sacó provecho a la situación, ¿no sería completamente excitante que la capitana del equipo lo forzara a entrenar de más y se aprovechara de él de maneras inimaginables? ¡El próximo año iba a ser fantabuloso!

-Si James, Lizz, Elizabeth, Williams, Eli, Beth, Lizzy… ¿Qué se siente que tu amada Lizz te haya robado la capitanía?

-A mí no me gusta Lizz- dijo James con un tono a la defensiva más notorio que el de burla de Albus.

-¡Por favor! ¡Acéptalo! Se te cae la baba por ella.

James no supo porque lo hizo, qué lo impulsó, sin embargo, decidió confiar en su hermano, quizás él le pudiera ayudar a determinar porque esa obsesión con la chica. Se acomodó en la silla de su escritorio, girándola para poder recostar sus brazos sobre el respaldar y se animó a hablar.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Todo Hogwarts (incluido el profesorado) está manteniendo una apuesta sobre cuando lo van a hacer formal, ¡ah! Hay otra sobre cuando se dará cuenta ella, pero yo no participo porque ella es muy lista y ya lo sabe.

-¿Lizz… lo… sa…be?- James se estaba mareando… ¡No podía ser! ¡Lizz no lo podía saber! Aunque… si ella lo sabía era una ventaja.

-Estoy bastante seguro.

-¿Cómo crees que deba invitarla a salir?

-¡Espera!- Dijo Albus con una cara de desconcierto completo- ¿James Sirius Potter, alias "Pancho Pistola" "Bomboncito de azúcar" "Mono malo" "Etcétera", me está pidiendo ayuda para conquistar a una chica?

-¡Oye!- Exclamó James molesto- Yo ya la tengo completa y totalmente conquistada, ¿tú que crees? ¡Vengo trabajando en ella desde el primer año!

-¿Y las demás mujeres que han pasado por la sala de los menesteres qué?

-Detalles, Sevie, detalles- dijo el intentando restarle importancia-. Lo que quiero es invitarla sin que me golpee con la bludger.

Y Albus pensó en cuál sería la forma más vergonzosa para que James fuera a ponerse en ridículo con Lizz… A él nadie lo llamaba Sevie…

_**Seguiré escribiendo en cuanto pueda! Besos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLITAS! No soy JKR, así que HP no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes/situaciones/etc, acá está la segunda parte y creo que vana a haber más :)**

**MAMÁ ALBUS ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO. PARTE 2**

Para Albus Severus Potter no había ofensa mayor que ser llamado "Sevie", porque sonaba horrible…No tenía idea de las razones que llevaron a sus padres a cometer el crimen de llamarlo "Albus Severus". Si deseaban darle homenaje a esos señores, ¿por qué no tuvieron más hijos? Ganas no les faltaban (él era testigo), ¡pero no! Los Potter condenaron a su segundo hijo a una vida turbia llena de burlas espantosas. Sin embargo, odiaba con todo su leonino corazón que lo llamaran Sevie, en especial si quien lo hacía era su perfecto hermano con su perfecto nombre y sus perfectas gafas y perfectos cabellos que estaban más perfectamente desordenados que los de Albus.

Por esa razón, ahora que Al tenía la oportunidad de humillar a James Sirius Potter y vengarse por ese "Sevie" que se le escapó, la iba a aprovechar. ¡Oh, sí! La iba a aprovechar con todas las de la ley.

Ya todo estaba preparado, había convencido a su hermano mayor de cantarle a Elizabeth Williams (la chica más enojona que habían tenido el desagrado de conocer) frente a todo el colegio durante el banquete de bienvenida. Por supuesto, a James le parecía maravillosa la idea porque a "Lizzy" le fascinaba la música. Pero, James no había tenido en cuenta el elemento principal para la "_travesura_": el melodioso timbre de su propia voz.

James podía tener un talento impresionante para meter la quaffle en los aros de gol, podía ser terriblemente atractivo al ojo femenino y podía ser dolorosamente inteligente; pero, su capacidad musical era nula. No existía.

No obstante, Albus Severus (Sevie), no contaba con que la broma se le revertiría. Pero esa es otra historia.

Luego de implantarle la idea de la canción a su hermano, Albus bajó a recoger las migajas del desayuno, porque tenía mucha hambre, cuando escuchó la vocecita chillona de su hermana discutiendo con su papá. Como Albus no es chismoso pasó de largo, pero James no.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta del despacho de sus padres, con la firme intención de des-aburrirse. Cuando Al regresó de su fallida misión en la cocina, y al ver a su hermano en semejante situación, pensó "no sé cómo, pero voy a terminar castigado por esto".

-James- dijo Albus en un susurro-, vámonos.

-¡Estás demente!- Respondió James también susurrando, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Papá está regañando a Lily por algo que hizo con Hugo! No me preguntes qué fue, porque no tengo ni idea.

-Si papá se entera de que estamos escuchando nos va a castigar.

-No seas marica.

-Yo no soy quien no puede confiarle sus sentimientos a la chica que amo.

-¡Yo no la amo! Y ahí está la prueba de que no soy marica y tú sí-. Seguían susurrando, pero para James era cada vez más difícil.

-¡Oye! ¡A mí me gustan mucho las mujeres!

-Ajá, como digas Sevie…

-A mí no fue a quien Julio persiguió…

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa! Soy terriblemente irresistible.

-¿Y tampoco fue tu culpa aprovecharte de su intenso amor hacia a ti?- dijo Albus con una risita mientras recordaba como Julio se la pasaba tardes enteras haciendo la tarea para su "amado Jamsie".

-¿Y qué? Si al tipo lo hacía feliz…

-Eso sólo lo hacen las mujeres…

-¡No es cierto!- Pero, justo a tiempo, escucharon alguien se acercaba a la puerta del despacho (o Harry, o Lily, o ambos). Se levantaron con rapidez y se escondieron en la cocina, donde continuaron discutiendo, ésta vez sin los susurros.

-¡Claro que es cierto! Debería darte vergüenza, James… ¡Aprovecharte del inocente Julio!

-¡¿Inocente?- dijo James recordando los escalofriantes momentos de "no inocencia" de Julio.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste con él?- dijo Albus asustado, mientras se alejaba de su hermano.

-¡NADA!

-¿Por qué estás a la defensiva?- Albus estaba cada vez más aterrado.

-¡Yo no estoy a la defensiva!- Y era cierto, no estaba a la defensiva, pero parecía.

-¡James! ¿Qué hiciste con él?

-¡NADA!

-¡Oh, por Merlín!- susurró Albus imaginando situaciones que no pasaron (pero, la actitud de su hermano decía otra cosa).

-¡Ma! ¡Tu hijo me está molestando! ¡Voy a hechizarlo, así que no te molestes!- Inmediato a esas palabras, se escuchó como alguien corría hacia la cocina.

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, BAJA ESA VARITA O TE CASTIGO POR UN MES.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros!- James, a regañadientes, guardo su varita. Como él era un chico listo, sabía que podía hacer magia en casa porque en el ministerio no podían determinar quién hizo la magia. Y también, como era un chico listo, sabía que era una mala decisión llevarle la contraria a su mamá.

Harry entró a la cocina cautelosamente, asustado de lo que podría encontrar en ella por los gritos. De todas formas estaba indispuesto, la charla que acababa de tener con Lily lo había mareado eficientemente, de hecho, sería fácil para él determinar que no había tenido un dolor de cabeza tan intenso desde que derrotó a Voldemort. Es más, Harry se sentía traumado, pero él no era nadie para juzgar.

La cocina parecía un ring de boxeo, con James de un lado y Albus del otro. Ginny parecía ser la réferi. ¿Y cuál iba a ser el papel de Harry? Él imaginó que el de comentarista…

-¡Ya basta los dos! – Dijo Harry con el tono de voz que temían sus subordinados.- ¿Por qué están peleando?

Y sus dos hijos comenzaron a hablar a la vez rápidamente. James gesticulaba mucho con sus manos y tenía una mueca de inocencia, mientras Albus se estaba comenzando a poner rojo de la rabia porque su hermano ahogaba sus explicaciones. Harto de eso, Harry los silenció mediante magia, ganándose miradas entre enfadadas y divertidas.

-Ok…Hasta ahora entiendo que están teniendo una de esas peleas de hermanos que odio… Nunca he podido entender porque ustedes olvidan que son hermanos y deberían ser amigos… Pero, no me interesa la razón de su pelea, seguramente sólo ustedes la verán lo suficientemente grave… Así que les voy a quitar el hechizo y van a retirarse a sus cuartos a pensar lo que hicieron.

-Y quedan castigados sin escobas, chocolates y esos aparatos muggles-. Agregó Ginny. James iba a replicar porque el discutía con Albus como ocho veces por hora y nunca lo castigaban, pero se lo pensó bien porque él era un chico listo. Albus se dijo mentalmente "te lo dije"… Acabó castigado por culpa de su estúpido hermano mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! Regresé con este pedacito! La mini historia se dividirá en tres partes ^_^**

**Disfrútenla! Y recuerden que no soy dueña de Harry Potter, ese privilegio es de J.K Rowling**

**De cuando Albus Severus (Sevie) deseó ser hijo único. (PARTE 1)**

Para Albus Potter la familia era sagrada y él, particularmente, tenía una numerosa. No obstante, en ese momento, con todo el colegio riéndose a carcajadas de él (no con él, de él) lo único que deseaba era ser hijo único.

Nunca, jamás, había deseado ser hijo único.

Ni siquiera aquel día, cuando James lo bañó en miel y le dijo que así las "abejitas" iban a jugar con él. Tampoco el día que su hermana Lily gritó en medio de la sala común que Ginny por fin había reparado a "Booguie" el osito de peluche de Al. Tampoco había deseado ser hijo único cuando, después del primer entrenamiento de quidditch, en las duchas, James le quitó la toalla, frente a todo el equipo, porque ya no habían más (aunque, dándole un poco de crédito a James, él no lo hizo por maldad). Ese día sólo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, sobre todo por las bromas posteriores.

Pero, en esa ocasión, cuando su broma le salió a la inversa, deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener hermanos, así, hubiera disfrutado de un banquete de bienvenida calurosa y no de bienvenida burlona.

La cosa es muy simple. ¿Recuerdan que James le había pedido a Albus ayuda para conquistar a Lizz? ¿Y qué Albus, en su mente malévola, le dijo que cantara una canción para ella? Bueno… Pues, luego de la sugerencia, comenzaron los planes. Y luego de los planes, llegó Fred, lo cual era peligroso, pero no pasó nada de digna mención, Fred estaba un poco idiotizado esos días (saber por qué…), y James estaba escribiendo una canción para su "calabacita morena" (el primogénito Potter podía ser muy empalagoso cuando se lo proponía), entonces Al tenía su camino libre para vengarse de su amado hermanito.

Los últimos días de vacaciones, de esos en los cuales tenían que ir a La Madriguera a despedirse de la abuela y el abuelo, se finiquitaron los detalles. Todo bien, todo perfecto… Y Albus se sintió asustado por eso. Planes+James+bien=DESASTRE DE PROPORCIONES CATASTRÓFICAS…O como sea que fuera la expresión muggle.

El 1 de setiembre, cuando llegaron a la estación King Cross, Albus podía oler la ruina en el aire, aunque, quizás… Sólo tal vez, todo saliera bien.

—Al, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó su padre, viéndolo genuinamente preocupado.

—Por supuesto— mintió Al. Harry no parecía convencido, de hecho, tenía esa mirada de "estás ocultándome algo y yo voy a descubrir qué", pero, en cuarenta minutos, el Expresso Hogwarts estaría saliendo de la estación y el jefe de aurores no tendría tiempo.

—Al…— iba a empezar su padre, sin embargo, Lily gritó un saludo a Hugo y su padre se puso tenso... ¿Quién sabe por qué?

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tú, Albus?— preguntó Hermione cuando se acercó a ellos. Le dio un breve abrazo a Harry y luego uno a Al, mientras ambos le contestaron un "Muy bien, ¿y tú?" desganado. —Ron se peleó con un oficial de tránsito— dijo Hermione rodando los ojos—, tuve que lanzarle un _confundus_.

—Tus confundus ayudan mucho a Ron, ¿no?— dijo Harry, recuperando la sonrisa, mientras Albus los miraba con una ceja enarcada.

—Cállate— murmuró ella un poco sonrojada.

Albus aprovechó que ellos estaban hablando para fijarse en Lizz, que estaba hablando con Molly, su prima. Lizz se veía muy malhumorada, parecía capaz de lanzarle un Avada a la primera persona que le dijera algo... Pobre Molly… Aunque Molly no le caía muy bien a Albus.

—Mira, aún no se lo he dicho a Ron, mejor dejemos que respire un poco…

—Hermione, James me ha hablado de lo que hay entre Rosie y Scorpius. Al menos no le sueltes las dos noticias al mismo tiempo.

¿De qué estaban hablando su padre y su tía? ¿Qué le estaban ocultando a tío Ron?

—¡Francamente! Ron puede lidiar con esto, Harry.

—¿Entonces por qué se lo ocultas?

—Hay que… dosificar la información— dijo Hermione, y Albus sabía que ella tampoco creía que tío Ron podía lidiar con… lo qué sea que fuera.

—¿De qué hablan?— preguntó el pequeño Potter. Sin embargo, antes de nada más, Lily apareció corriendo de no se sabe dónde y se puso a decirle a su padre algo sobre haber olvidado algo muy importante en casa.

Durante el viaje, Albus se convenció a sí mismo que el plan saldría bien… Pobre bebé iluso.

**Recuerden sugerencias para capítulos son bien recibidas! Y también, recuerden que hay otros tres mini fics afuera de la misma cosa jajajaja :D**


End file.
